Hail to the Chief
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: My take on the new chief...


**Okay, here's my crazy, out of the box idea. I thought, at first, the chief announcement would be the cliffhanger, but as I rewatched the episode, it bothered me Andy was gone from the Murder Room so much. It was never explained. Sharon didn't seem to think anything of it. So, I had this idea. Plus, it fits with Andy being rewarded for his medical issues, and it would explain the mayor on the episode too. So...these characters are not my own. I enjoy playing with them, and this is my theory.**

* * *

"You're the new assistant chief?"

He nodded, "Yes, well, I'm full of surprises," he grinned, turning to the whole group. "Sit down and let me explain."

"Wait just a minute-Captain, did you know? Oh, I should have known he would do something to mess up your future wedding," Provenza sighed.

Sharon patted his hand, "Louie, yes, I knew. It was a deal breaker when they approached Andy. They wanted, the upper brass, to keep this all hush hush, the mystery candidate, but Andy told them he wouldn't even be considered unless we could discuss it. We don't keep secrets from each other and aren't about to start now."

"Yeah," Andy said as he sat. The rest of the team, including Sharon, all sat at their desks. Sharon sat in the desk chair next to Andy's desk. "I was in here one day a couple months or so ago, now. You were all out, including Sharon, checking on something. Pope actually came by looking for Sharon. We got to talking. I hadn't really talked to the guy in a long time. Anyway, I updated him on my life, Sharon, and everything. He couldn't believe Sharon and I were dating," he chuckled. "That ended up being a good part of our chat. Then, we started talking about my health, my future with the LAPD. He said it was always a shame when a good cop's health affected the job. Imagine that-Pope calling me a good cop. Then, he got to thinking, said he had an out of the box idea, a new way to do things. He asked if I was interested. I technically qualify, even though most of the time, lieutenants wouldn't be considered. That was that, and here we are now," he gestured.

"Wait a minute, is that why you've been MIA for so much of this case?" Provenza said wide-eyed. "Captain, you said he had a doctor's appointment and all."

"And, he did," Sharon said clearly, looking to Andy. "He had his final medical clearance."

"She didn't lie. Yes, I did have my clearance. I'm not cleared for field work, as Sharon and I expected, but I am cleared to sit at a desk and boss all of you around," he grinned happily. "I told my doctor that I might have a promotion at work, a desk job, and that I can handle."

"Sir, I can't believe you're going to be our boss. After all this time, you're the boss. Ma'am, how do you feel knowing your husband will be bossing you around?" Julio grinned.

Sharon threw a glance toward Andy. Both were grinning, and Sharon turned back to the team, "It's under discussion, much like a lot of things."

"Our old motto was that she could be the boss of me at work, and everything else was open for discussion. I think our new mantra will be I might be the boss at work, but we all know who is boss everywhere else," Andy winked.

The team all laughed, settling into this new reality.

"You should all be thanking me!" Andy exclaimed. "I got Davis off your back, and luckily I like all of you well enough to keep this division around. Plus, it doesn't hurt that I think your captain here does a pretty amazing job. She's also not bad to look at," he winked to her.

She glared at him, "If you think that I wouldn't be able to send you to sensitivity training or sexual harassment seminars with you outranking me, think again," she crossed her arms. "I still know people."

"That you do," he nodded.

"So, everyone is okay with you being in charge and you, Ma'am, being right under him, with you two getting married and all?" Julio asked.

"Like I said, deal breaker," Andy offered. "I've been over there a lot during this case getting it worked out. I am sorry I, we couldn't say anything, but that's the way it was. I'll still be here. I'll be down the hall. I'll still be around, and this way, I'm not feeling like just an idiot sitting around who can't go in the field. Win-win for everyone," he nodded.

"A new way of doing things," Provenza sighed, shaking his head.

"Provenza, you know this means you can't retire, right?" Andy asked. "I will refuse to sign off on it. You need to stay here to keep an eye on Sharon."

Sharon turned and glared at him already, "I think this new job has gone to your head already. I don't need anyone watching out for me."

"Yeah, yeah, says the lady covered in dust," he chuckled. "Well, I need all of you to stay here because I'm leaving. Plus, Provenza, I need you to make sure no one takes my desk here. It's my desk, even if I'm not in here. No one else can sit outside Sharon's office," he explained.

"Yeah, the captain might start ogling someone else," Buzz smiled. The team groaned.

"I do not ogle," Sharon started to say, but was met with glares from everyone.

"Okay," she gave in.

"Ma'am, you're okay not getting the job?" Julio asked. "The lieutenant wanted you to get it."

"Well, he did at first," she added. "When Pope approached him, we started thinking differently. I'm more than okay. I want to stay here. I just didn't want an unreasonable boss."

"You might have gotten one anyway, Captain," Mike smiled. "Andy, congrats."

"Thank you, Mike," Andy nodded.

"I'm still calling you Andy," Mike smiled to him.

"Oh, as am I," Sharon grinned.

"You shouldn't ask the many things I'm going to call you, Flynn," Provenza scowled. "I can't believe you didn't' tell me or I didn't figure it out."

"Sorry, Provenza. They tried to tell me I couldn't tell Sharon. She wasn't my wife, so I couldn't share. Well, imagine Pope's surprise when we got engaged. I told him that was a deal breaker, and they apparently wanted me for the job, so" he shrugged. "And, listen. It's not that I'm better than any of the other candidates. Quite the opposite. I'm the filler guy. They didn't want Davis to get it. Fritz, Sharon, and Mason were too indispensable to their departments, so surprise," he opened his arms.

"Umm, Lieutenant, or gosh, Chief," Amy said, shaking her head. "Sorry, that's going to take awhile. Umm, didn't you say the mayor was going to announce this today?" as she looked at her watch.

Andy stood, as did Sharon, "Yeah, we are all going. We're a family, and this is an announcement that we are all going to hear together. He might be announcing me and pointing out Sharon as my fiancé, when introducing me, but we are all a team together. Guys, I can't do this without you."

Sharon clasped her hand in his, smiling up at him, "I've always known you are an amazing man. I am so proud of you; we are so proud of you," as she squeezed it.

"Lieutenant, I think what you'll need to worry about is the captain here outplaying you," Wes smiled. "From what I've seen, she gets you, and you get her. I can see this promotion being a bit of a challenge to both of you, in a good way."

"I agree," Sharon said. "Can't let work get dull, right?"

"Just don't start kissing up to the boss, Captain," Provenza rolled his eyes as he put on his coat.

"I'll settle for kissing the boss," Andy grinned. "Let's go everyone."

"In all the years of the LAPD, well, I should retire. The day Andy Flynn becomes Assistant Chief, well, that's one for the books," Provenza said to Sharon, as they all started to walk out.

"It's a different world, Louie. I'm sure this will be quite the talk around town-Andy as Assistant Chief, marrying me. People will think he's lost it," she grinned.

"Might make you want to reconsider the name change," Andy winked to Sharon as they stepped out of the office. "Marrying Chief Flynn, well, that has some prestige. We could have Chief and Captain Flynn here," he added.

"Hmm, indeed," Sharon smiled brightly, as they held hands getting onto the elevator, heading toward their future.


End file.
